What’s So Special About Birthdays Anyway?
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Hunter complains about his unhappy birthday. As he finds out, birthdays don’t end until midnight. HunterCam. One Shot


_AN: So, I'm not totally sure how much I like this, and I threw it together really quickly. It's more of a drabble than a one-shot, inspired by two things. First by a story The Astronomer wrote about Cam's birthday, and secondly by my good friend Mike's outlook on birthdays. Don't think I got across everything I wanted to, but it's cute. Oh, and also, Killian the cat is mine. To a T. Enjoy._

**What's So Special About Birthdays Anyway?**

You aren't going to like what I'm about to say, but it's the truth. So I'm going to say it, and you're going to listen.

There is nothing special about your birthday.

That's right. Not a thing. I don't understand why people go around on their birthdays acting like the world can't still explode. Why does everyone think that because it's your birthday it's supposed to be a good day?

Well it's not. It's just another day of the year. 1 day out of 365. You can still get fired on your birthday. Your cat can still use your shoe as a litter box on your birthday. Your car can still break down on your birthday.

Point: Everything can go wrong on your birthday. So don't go around thinking that because it's your birthday all of your problems will go away. They won't. You're not invincible.

When I got out of bed this morning, I wish I'd have known that. It was my birthday! So of course I thought it was going to be a good day. But Killian had other plans.

I'll never in a million years be able to explain to you what possessed me to get a cat. I was in a pet store with Dustin, who was buying food for his iguana, and this little orange tabby was sitting in this glass window thing. He was the last one, and he looked so pathetic. I made the mistake of watching him and he saw me. He gave me this look and I was like "Hell No" right? Right. For about 5 seconds. I tried to walk away, but he put his paw up on the glass like "Don't leave me man!" and what could I do? I bought the damn cat.

Mistake, as it turns out. Go figure.

Back to this morning though. Killian is fully litter box trained. I was assured of this. But when the little stinker doesn't get enough attention, or he doesn't get let out when he wants? He doesn't take well to that. And my shoes are his prime target spot. Another pair of sneakers in the trash.

Sure, I could wash them. But that smell? That doesn't go away man.

Stupid cat.

So I pull out my sandals, the only other pair of shoes I have left, seriously think about getting the cat a cage to sleep in, and head out the door. Drink my coffee, try to get a positive outlook on things… start my car…

Start my car.

_Start My Car. _

Car doesn't start. That was the moment I knew it wasn't going to be a good day. The cat thing I can overlook, but my car _never_ breaks down. Against my better judgment, I used my ninja powers and streaked to the academy.

Where I immediately got hounded about using my ninja powers for personal gain.

That's okay though, because hey, it's my birthday. So the day is bound to get better, right? Yeah well. We'll see about that.

I got through my classes alright, and even had a student wish me a happy birthday. 1 student, out of probably 3 or 4 hundred.

It just wasn't going to get any better. I could tell. Usually, I try to keep a pretty positive outlook on things, but this just wasn't cutting it.

I mean come on! It's my birthday! But, as I've already stated, that really doesn't mean anything.

So here I am, after a day that was not only worse than an average day but possibly the worst birthday I've ever had. Thank god it's almost over. The clock reads 11:00. I should really try and get some sleep, but a part of me is still disappointed that Cam had to cancel the one thing that could have made this day worth it.

My birthday dinner.

I was so looking forward to Cam being Mr. Romantic and the two of us going out together. But he got swamped doing something, so that didn't come through either.

Killian just hopped up on the bed next to me. Guess he's trying to make up for starting my day off so horribly. Cats are actually kinda cute. I guess. A little bit.

His ears perk up at the sound of a key in the front door of my apartment. Now, if the lock were just jiggling, we'd both be up in a heart beat. But only two people have keys to this apartment besides me and they are Blake and Cam. While I'll admit I'm hoping it's the later, I'm betting its Blake.

Neither of us move when the door opens, and it looks like Killian doesn't care who it is.

"I thought you hated him." The sarcastic voice drawls from the doorway, and I can't help but smirk.

"I do. But he's cute." I answer, scratching Killian's ear once more. "He reminds me of you."

The green clad figure scoffs at this and takes a step forward.

"I thought you were swamped." I say without much interest.

"I was. At 7:00. It's 11:00 now." Cam lays down behind me gently and presses up against my back.

Okay, like I can hold anything against him. Even canceling plans on my birthday. "I hate it when you do that." I state clearly. Killian looks up like I'm talking to him, but Cam presses a kiss against my neck.

"Do what?" Cam asks, pressing another kiss to my neck. I sigh.

"Like you don't know." I answer, rolling over to face him. He smirks at me.

"Happy Birthday." He tells me.

I grumble. "Don't remind me." I attempt to bury my head in his chest, but it doesn't quite work with how we're laying. "This was the worst birthday ever."

"Ever? You're 23; it can't be all that bad. I'm sure the awkward puberty one was worse." He teases, and I smack his arm without looking at him.

"You're not helping." I tell him stubbornly. Cam sticks out his bottom lip apologetically.

"Sorry." He's babying me. I could tell him to quit, but it's kind of nice. "Want to do me a favor?"

"Like what? It's my birthday; you should be doing me favors." I complain bitterly. Cam smiles at me.

"You're right. And if you get up and come to the living room with me I'll do you a favor." Without another word Cam stand up from the bed and offers me a hand.

I glare at it for a moment, and then take it and stand. Killian lets out a disapproving meow, but Cam shoots him a look. I follow Cam out into the living room and notice how dark it is. He leads me over to the couch and sits me down and then disappears to the kitchen. I sit, not totally sure what he's doing.

A second later he's back with a small chocolate cake with a candle on top of it. And I can't help the big smile that comes to my face. He sets it down on the table and sits down next to me.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him. He reaches over and kisses my cheek.

"Birthdays are supposed to be good days. And I felt bad for canceling on you." Cam answers as he watches me. I look over at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you." I say, mostly out of habit.

"Make a wish." He tells me. I lean forward to blow out the candle, not really making any kind of wish. I've got the best wish in the world sitting right next to me. But when I lean back, there's something in front of my face.

"Hope this is what you wished for." Cam tells me. I take the slips of paper out of his hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking at the plane tickets. I must admit, I'm a bit surprised.

"Oh, only Hawaii." Cam answers as nonchalant as possible. Starring at the tickets silently I nod my head.

"Oh really." I reply. Then quickly I turn to Cam and pounce on him. "Hawaii, seriously? How in the hell-"

"Don't ask. But we've both got the next week off, so start packing. We leave tomorrow night." He tells me, smiling.

I press my lips to his quickly. He doesn't let me pull away, and we trade a few more kisses.

"So, is it a good birthday now?" Cam asks me. I look over at the clock.

"For 10 more minutes, sure." I answer. He smirks at me. Then he leans in to kiss me again and the night is only beginning.

Okay so, maybe birthdays aren't all that special. But when you get to spend them getting cheered up by Cameron Watanabe, what could be better?

Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to _me_…


End file.
